The Conversation
by LSZero
Summary: Diana returns to Themyscira to deliver some important news to her mother. One that her mother, will probably not be excited to hear. And somebody new, joins the Batclan while Bruce deals with an unexpected guest. BMWW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**The Conversation**

* * *

Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, and Princess of the Amazons was heading back home. She barely comes back to Paradise Island due to the Justice League and her ambassador duties. She loved and cherished her time growing up in Themyscira and will always love her island home. But now she is very nervous of going back to Themyscira. Particularly the conversation she is about to have with her mother.

Diana landed the Invisible Jet in front of the royal palace. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta, was standing in front of the steps with her royal guards at her side. When the jet's cockpit opened, Diana jumped out and landed in front of her mother.

"Welcome back to Themyscira, Princess Diana." Hippolyta said with a small smile. Diana bowed and replied, "Thank you Mother, I am happy to be finally home."

Turning to her guards, Hippolyta raises her voice so all the Amazons who were there would be able to hear, "Amazons! Tonight, we feast for our princess's return!" After the announcement and the cheering from the crowd, Diana lean into her mother's ear and whisper, "Mother, I wish to speak to you in private." Hippolyta then motion to her guards to leave them some privacy and within seconds, the queen and the princess was alone and heading into the royal palace.

"What is in your mind Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"I…um… I got some news I have to tell you Mother." Diana nervously said. She was not meeting her mother's eyes and this did not go unnoticed with Hippolyta.

"What bothers you my little Sun and Stars?" After a few silencing moments, Hippolyta was growing more concern for her daughter. She gave her daughter "the look" that always works on her when she wants Diana to tell her something she is hiding. Then, something caught the queen's eyes. In Diana's ring finger was a big diamond ring with little sapphire gems surrounding the diamond. The ring was a dead giveaway to the news Hippolyta was about to receive.

"I… am…going to be married Mother." Diana was feeling like a child who got caught and was about to be punished by her parents. For a while, there was no response from her mother, which was making Diana more nervous by the second.

"Well I hope she makes you happy." Hippolyta was trying to keep up hope, until she saw the horrified face of her daughter.

"I am marrying a MAN! Not a WOMAN Mother!" Diana was feeling rather embarrassed by her mother's thinking that her own daughter being interested in another female in an intimate way.

"Is the man at least worthy of your affection Diana?" Hippolyta sighed. At least she still has some hope for her daughter. If Diana didn't do the ritual yet, she could still send undercover Amazons to find Diana's fiancé and make him 'disappear' for awhile until her daughter think she has been stood up.

"Yes Mother. In fact, he is the sole protector of the city he loves and I have fought with him side by side through many battles. He is the most intelligent man I have ever met and is a great warrior and champion. In fact, you have met him before when Hades was released by Felix Faust." By the way Diana talks about her fiancé, Hippolyta already know who she has chosen to be her mate. And finally knowing who would be her future son-in-law, she knows that kidnapping him would be next to impossible with all the resources at his disposal. She dreaded this day, ever since she banish her own daughter. That was a stupid move; she should have made her daughter stay in Themyscira as punishment instead. But Hippolyta still have fates in her goddesses, well to Artemis and Athena mostly because she was pretty sure Hera and Aphrodite approved, that Diana still didn't do the ritual.

"So when are you going to be married to Batman?" Hippolyta asked.

"Mother, how did you-?" Diana was about to ask until Hippolyta raises her hand to interrupt her daughter for her to explain herself.

"Please my little Sun and Stars, I am your mother. I had raised you from birth and from the clues you gave me, I was able to discern which of your comrade you have chosen. Also, knowing your love for mystery, I could tell it was the one who is dressed in black that seems to command respect from his peers and fear from his enemies." Hippolyta said matter-of-factly, but looking at her daughter's eyes, she saw nothing but pride and love for her fiancé. And when she saw Diana's bright wide smile, she thought it might have blinded her when they passed a sunny window. Hippolyta was getting more nervous as she sees how happy her daughter is with her man, that she finally has to ask her daughter the one question that she been waiting to ask. She prayed to the virgin goddesses Artemis and Athena that she gets the answer she so desperately hope will come out of her daughter's mouth.

"Diana, have you done the ritual yet?" Hippolyta nervously asks. The only answer she received was a raised eyebrow from her daughter. So to clarify what she meant, she did a little charade with her face.

"Mother, why do you look like you're constipated?" Diana ask, clearly confused with what her mother was trying to ask her. With an angry scoff, Hippolyta tried again. She was really bad at charades. So when she was sliding her staff in her hands, all she got was a more confused Diana.

With a heavy sigh, Hippolyta just went out with it, "Did you made love with him in his bedroom?" Diana instantly blushed and looked sheepishly away from her mother.

"Oh, that ritual...actually, we made love in my bedroom… since I lured him there." Diana replied. Hippolyta was shocked and angry. Angry because now she was too late, and shocked because her daughter had to resort to trapping her now-fiancé. When Diana saw her mother's reaction, she tried to reason, "Mother, it's not what you think. He is a very stubborn man and… he had many suitors so I had to claim my prize."

"Spoken like a true Amazon my little Sun and Stars." With a heavy heart, Hippolyta look at her daughter and tried to memorize the image of her daughter from this day on. She remember when she carved her from the beach on a stormy day in Themyscira, cut her finger and put the blood in her sculpted forehead, and raise the sculpted baby to the sky for her goddesses to grant life into. Hearing her first baby cries, picking her up when she tried to walk but fall back on all fours, embracing her and wiping the tears off her face when she had no one to play with as a child, and seeing her so determined to become the best Amazon in the island. Now, her little Sun and Stars is a full grown woman who finally found what she has been looking for her whole life and a soul mate to see it with. Reluctantly, Hippolyta has to tell her daughter what lies ahead, now that she has chosen someone to spend her life with. "Come Diana, I have to tell you something of great importance." They walk to her royal bed chambers and she sat in her bed and motioned her daughter to do the same. When a few moments passed, Hippolyta began, "Diana, have you ever question, why we don't allow any of our Amazons back into Man's World, even if thousands of years have passed?" Diana only nodded her head. To Hippolyta, she looks just like when she was little and she would read to her all the glory battles the Amazons have fought in before she goes to sleep. "Well, I made that law, not only because of protection from Man's World, but also right after the gods have gave us our immortality. They told me that any Amazon that goes back to Man's World and binds herself to a man she loves, will give up that immortality and live the same life span as any other woman in Man's World." She looked at her daughter who was subconsciously biting her bottom lip as she was thinking.

"Do I still get to keep my powers?"

"Yes, those are gifts from the gods when you were born." With a tear flowing down her cheek, she placed a hand on her daughter, "But I am saddened to know I can't keep you in this world forever."

Diana beamed at how her mother was showing affection and hugged her as tears start to flow down her own cheeks.

"Mother, I will always be your little Sun and Stars, even when I moved on to Elysian Fields." Diana chuckled at herself. Hippolyta back up a little so she can her daughter's face.

"You are content with this Diana?"

"Yes Mother. I am. I love him with all my heart. And I can't live in a world without him" With a heavy breath of air, Hippolyta straighten herself and resume her regal posture.

"Well, I wish you nothing but happiness my daughter. And I wish to meet Batman in person. Without the mask so I can see my future son-in-law in the eye and tell him what will happen if he breaks your heart."

"Mother, you don't really have to do that." Diana said trying to keep Bruce out of danger from a potential Amazon army that will head hunt for him if he breaks her heart after what she had to sacrifice.

"Yes I do, Diana. So he knows his place. He should have realized what the consequences were prior to manipulating your feelings to feel mutual love for him. He should know better than to mess with an Amazon's emotions."

"Mother, he did not manipulate my feelings into…"Diana started to protest, but was quiet down when Hippolyta raise her hand to finish what she was saying.

"Nevertheless, in any circumstances, it would be wise for him to keep you happy for the rest of your life. And I am expecting my future grandchildren to visit me frequently." Hippolyta started to stand up and was about to head out of her royal chamber when Diana stopped her.

"About that…"

* * *

A/N: My first ever story published. What about that? Never thought I would make my own. But here it is. Tell me what you think about it & if you find any grammar errors (which I'm sure you will) tell me about it & how I can fix it for future reference.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing my first story. I never thought you guys might like it so much which is why this is no longer a one shot. And thanks to all the people who caught some of my errors in the first chapter.

I dedicate this story to** Aurora0628**, who was the first person's fan fiction I read, so she pretty much set the standard to what I expect in a fan fiction. She pretty inspired me to write my own stories.

* * *

**New Dog In Town**

* * *

Batman was standing on a gargoyle, in the tallest building in Gotham City. Since the tallest building in Gotham City was a Wayne Enterprise building, he is looking like a man that is standing on something he just conquered. Like a lion on a deer… oh wait, a deer isn't in Africa… an antelope! Gotham City has been quiet for a couple of months, particularly after he propose to Diana he noted. Commissioner Gordon hasn't even lit up the klieg searchlight that embodies his symbol upon it. This means, no cases for him to solve.

Two weeks ago, he was suspicious of the crime rate that was almost non-existent. So he asks Barbara Gordon, also known as the Oracle, if there was anything unusual happening.

"No. All quiet tonight B. So stop worrying. Things are looking up for once." Barbara replied, sounding amused by his paranoia, which just made him more paranoid. His city was never this quiet. So he asks Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and his adopted daughter, Cassandra Wayne about how things are going on their patrol route and if they find anything suspicious.

"Not in my end. Everything has been quiet recently." Dick said.

"It also helps that you have been putting bad guys in intensive care. Those losers won't be able to walk for the next eight to ten months." Tim added. Bruce narrows his eyes suspiciously at them. And when Cassandra saw that look, she whacks Bruce upside the head.

"Stop," Intensifying his glare at his adoptive daughter, he asks, "Stop what?"

"Glaring," She replied just as curtly. Knowing that he can get his butt kicked by his own adoptive daughter, he stops glaring and left the vicinity, not missing the snickering coming from behind him.

Maybe Gotham City has been replaced by pod people again; he hasn't seen Poison Ivy in a while. Or all this can be a dream. The scenario certainly feels like it. He is engaged to Diana and his city seems to have found some peace. Two things he never expected. But when he talks to Diana about what he thinks is happening; all he got was an amused look from her.

"If this was a dream, would I be able to do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him slowly and passionately, to prove to him that it wasn't a dream. With a mischievous look, she added, "And if that didn't prove this is real, come upstairs in twenty minutes."

Bruce had to admit, she made a valid argument. Shaking his head from the memory, he looks up into the moon. The moon reminds him of his princess. However far apart they are at the moment, he can always look to the shining moon that glows upon the night sky and know she is always there. He turns on his police radio scanner on his earpiece. All he heard was office gossip between officers about how a new recruit try to flirt with Detective Montoya and failed miserably. Finding none of the news important, he turned off the scanner and just proceeds to look down at his city.

Just as he jumps off the gargoyle, to call it a day, he heard an explosion. He redirected his glider and landed on a nearby rooftop. As soon as his black boots hit the rooftop, he started heading towards the building that just had an explosion. He was already hearing the sirens below him that signaled the fire trucks speeding through the streets. Arriving across from his destination, he could tell the building, which was only a five story apartment complex, was burning. The building look to be abandoned for years, but Batman knows that there might be drug addicts or homeless people living in there. The firemen have already put out most of the fires and are already heading into the building to find anybody inside.

Batman takes out the gas mask out of his utility belt and glided down to the building. He breaks through the window in the third floor. Quickly running into the hallway, he started opening the doors of each apartment. He called out for anybody if they were there but he didn't hear anybody replied to him. No cries or groaning in pain was heard. All he heard was the blazing inferno that was around him. He turned on the X-Ray scanner that was built onto his lenses and look upstairs and the floor above it to see if there was anybody that needed saving on the rest of the building. Looking at the left side of the building, he couldn't find anybody. As he was turning his head to the right, his X-Ray scanner found what look to be a canine curled up on a corner of a bedroom. Probably was a street dog that took shelter in the abandoned building. At least he gets to save something.

So he started running up the stairs, towards the top floor, where the dog was at. Finally reaching the bedroom door, he kicked the door in, splintering the wood in half. He stepped inside and looks at the corner where the dog was laying at.

The dog was all black. With eyes that looks like two moons. Batman instantly recognizes it as one of the new breed of dogs that breeders experimented with. It was a crossed between multiple dogs to be the ultimate guard dog. It had the muzzle of a Bloodhound, the bite force of a Mastiff, the speed of a Greyhound, and the body of a Boxer dog. The breeders said that the new breed was supposed to have the longest life span of any breed. But it was deemed to be un-trainable; claiming to be too aggressive, territorial, and wild as a wolf. No trainer was able to train the dogs to the role the owners wanted them. So the new breed was considered a failure.

Batman walk over to the dog and bend down inspect if it's still alive. The dog was burying its head into its stomach. He looked over it and found a lot of wounds around its body. Fatal wounds to be exact. Batman knew the dog wasn't going to survive even if he rescued it right now. What he saw kind of surprised him a little bit after that. The carpet that was around the tail, was green compared to the original light brown color it was supposed to be. If Batman has to guess, the dog was a female and she has just given birth to a puppy.

The dog lifted its head and stare at Batman. Her luminescent eyes gazing deeply upon him, never letting him see the pain he knows she is in. She didn't look overly-protective of her newborn puppy, which astounded him. Most female dogs, after giving birth to pups, are aggressive and over-protective. But she didn't look like she was any of that and what she did next surprise him more. She used her muzzle and gently pushes her newborn puppy to Batman. He looks over it, and looks back at her. He slowly reaches for the puppy, but the mother didn't do anything besides stare at him. He inspected the puppy, which was a male, thanks to the little anatomy he has between his legs. The puppy looks like it is sleeping with his eyes closed, but that was probably due to how recent he just came out of his mother's womb. When he cradles the puppy in his arm, he went down to reach for her mother. Then suddenly, she started growling at him. Showing her sharp teethes, which made him take a step back.

As soon as he stepped back, a part of the ceiling that was on fire Batman was under, collapsed. Batman jumped back just in time to avoid the burning wood. But now the wood was essentially blocking his path to the puppy's mother. He looked around and saw the buildings structure weakening under the intense inferno. He looked back at the injured dog. She stares back at him and nodded her head. He understood what she was trying to tell him.

"I'll take care of him. I promise." Batman said. The structure around him started falling apart. With one final glance at the former mother, he started sprinting down the hallway. He saw a window at the end of it and made a dive for it. Using his pointed ears as a battering ram to shatter the windows glass, he jumped off the floor of building that was collapsing. When he was falling in mid air, he uses his free hand to grab his grappling gun and aim at a neighboring building. Swinging to safety, he landed silently in an alleyway across from the burning building. Most of the fires were out on the lower floors and the firemen were already taking out the fire on the upper floors besides the recently collapsed one. He scanned all the levels of the remaining building before disappearing to the shadows.

Opening the canopy to the Batmobile, Batman gently laid the puppy in the passenger seat. Seeing the little rib cage of the puppy rise and fall, let him know the puppy is most likely sleeping. He just hopes the puppy doesn't wake up during the ride and stain the leather inside the Batmobile. He reaches for the blankets that were in the hidden compartment. He just basically uses this when he made Diana mad enough to kick him out of their bedroom.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Batman started the engines to probably the most famous car to be ever invented. He drove off to the shopping malls of Gotham City. As soon as he saw the giant PetSmart logo on the building, which Penguin owns and keeps opened for twenty-four hours, he parked the Batmobile to the parking spot that was closest to the entry. Getting out of the Batmobile, he headed straight to the pet store. Once the sliding door opened for him, he step foot inside and was greeted with a sight that amused and annoyed him at the same time.

Namely, it was the thirty something year-old male with an Aquaman T-shirt and a Green Lantern hat. His name-tag read _John Geoff_. But that wasn't what amused and annoyed him. What was amusing was that he was playing with dolls in his nightshift in the cash register. Unfortunately, his amusement turned to annoyance when the dolls happened to be a Superman and Wonder Woman doll and having them in a particular position.

Walking past the shocked cashier, who stopped what he was doing to look in awe and in fear of the Dark Knight, Batman went into the aisle that contain replacement milk for newborn puppies. While searching the aisle, he went into his memory, to dig up anything on the cashier. His brain came out with some interesting information.

John Geoff is currently a part-time columnist for the Gotham Gazette. Looking at the columns he wrote for the newspaper, it was safe to say that he have a strange vendetta against Batman. And the most important fact; John has been filed as a certified stalker with four restraining orders on him. Also charged with attempted rape, but never knowing the girl he tried forcing himself into had a black belt in karate. Needless to say, he went into the hospital. Now Batman has an excuse as these types of people tend to be future murderers.

Finding what looks to be suitable replacement milk, he headed straight to the still wide-eyed cashier. Once he got in close proximity across from the stunned cashier, Batman punched him straight in the face, literally knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds. He was surprised he was still holding the Superman and Wonder Woman dolls. He then opened a compartment in his utility belt and places a ten dollar bill in the cash register for the replacement milk.

"Keep the change," He then started walking to the entrance, but before the sliding door opened to mark his departure from the store, he looked over his shoulder at the unconscious man and added, "I'll be back."

* * *

As the sun starts to rise, the blinking stars in the dark sky starts fading. Even as the moon still stood high and above, this moment shows the start of a new day and the end for others. And as the darkness of the night falls back to the horizon, the faithful family butler to the Wayne family waits for his charge to return from his nightly duties.

He is known by many names. He is considered legendary in his craft. Gods have been known to worship him. Women have been known to love him. Who taught the Batman the art of dramatic entrances and exits, and stoic demeanor. And also taught Bruce Wayne the art of wooing women. But you may just call him, Alfred.

And Alfred has seen many weird things during his tenure. So when his master came out of the Batmobile with a black-fur puppy, cradle in his arm and a container for replacement milk for newborn puppies on the other, the only thoughts to cross his mind was 'what an adorable puppy Master Bruce brought home' and 'that he doesn't have to clean any blood on his nice clean floor'.

"Master Bruce, you brought a guest over. Should I prepare the finest dog food we have available at the manor? Or should I give it that red rubber ball hidden in your closet." Alfred, the ever so gentleman asks. He doesn't really know if Bruce has a red rubber ball in his possession. But what his early years have taught him, is that when you politely accuse someone of something, they would prove you right if they either aggressively denied it, or they completely ignore the accusation.

"Alfred, I need some supplies. He just came out of his mother's womb when I rescue him." Bruce replied completely ignoring Alfred sarcasm or the statement about the red rubber ball Diana have in their closet for 'special occasions'.

"Do you even know how to take care of a puppy, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"I did some research." Bruce answered curtly.

"You mean… Master Tim is going to be the main caretaker."

"You know me too well, Alfred." He replied dryly.

"Do you at least have a name for it, sir?" Bruce holds the puppy up in front of him. Narrowing his eyes at the furry little black creature, he tried to think of a good suitable name for him. '_Bruce Junior… no, people might think I am more egotistical'_. Bruce thought.

He took a long look at the puppy to figure out a name that would fit. Words and phrase to describe the puppy and its recent ancestral, however short, history.

Powerful. Misunderstood. Used. Orphaned.

Bruce's gaze widen with the sudden realization of the name that be perfect for him. His lips started widening to a smirk.

"…Ace." Alfred looks at his charge's eyes, which had a distant, faraway look. He knows too well of the little girl, who got cheated out of her childhood from the government.

"I know she would have been delighted sir. And if she was here, right now, she would have voiced her gratitude for naming something this precious, after her."

"Yeah, she probably would," Seconds later, a yellow, narrow, steady stream of liquid come out of the puppy, staining the armor of the Dark Knight, and ruining the moment. Alfred chuckled, much to Bruce expense.

"Here, let me hold him sir." Bruce immediately obliged and gives Ace to Alfred's waiting hands. As soon as the puppy left Bruce's hands, Ace started barking. Considering it was still a newborn puppy, it sounded more like a high octave squeak. But it quickly quiet down as Alfred started petting Ace gently.

"It seems he is already fond of you, Master Bruce." Alfred said. Bruce meanwhile went into the changing room designated in the Batcave to shed the now-stained uniform. He later comes out of the room, dressed in a white dress shirt. With silk, black pants and an overly expensive brown shoes. All tailored made.

"I bought some replacement milk for him." Bruce said, handing Alfred the container.

"I prepare the milk right away sir." Alfred replied. As Bruce grabbed Ace back from Alfred, they started heading to the stairs leading to the grandfather clock. Bruce looked down at the puppy that was cradling in his arms.

"I wonder what Diana would say about you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Themyscira…

"This is preposterous!" exclaimed a dark skin Amazon. She was holding an issue of People's magazine Princess Diana has given her.

"What troubles you Philippus?" Alexandria asked. She was always amused at how Philippus got engrossed upon magazines Diana brought with her from Man's World. But thousands of years of just training, literally made Philippus bored out of her mind.

"Princess Diana has personally informed me that I look just like her." Holding the magazine opened and in front of Alexandria for her to see. "I do not see it. I am neither blue nor am I a eight foot tall alien."

Taking the magazine from the raging Amazon, Alexandria look at what has got the dark skin Amazon so infuriated. Looking at the picture, she saw, to what look like to her, a blue skin female warrior. The theme of attire the blue skin warrior was wearing looks to be similar to the African tribes she saw in her travels before Themyscira. But being one of the few that can read English on the island, she was able to discover what the princess probably meant. Bringing it back to Philippus and pointing at a woman, who looks just like Philippus that was standing right next the blue skin alien warrior, she voiced her opinion.

"I think the princess meant the actress who played the blue skin alien. Zoe Saldana." Alexandra said with amusement written all over her face.

Philippus blushed from the embarrassment she just suffered. Trying to regain some of her dignity, she replied back, "I am not skilled at reading the English language yet. So the fault does not lie in me."

"Huh uh. Come on. I teach you more of the words in here and the meaning of them." Scooting next to each other, they began their reading lesson. Completely oblivious to the Amazon that is approaching their position.

"General, may I have a word with you?" Recognizing the voice right away, Philippus and Alexandra quickly hide the magazine behind a bush right next to their watching post. Looking over her shoulder, Philippus was able to discern the regal appearance of her queen. Standing up from her post with Alexandra, both Amazons bowed their heads to their queen. Stepping away, Philippus greeted her queen and walk side by side with her majesty.

"Yes my Queen?" Philippus asked, masking the nervousness from almost getting caught with something from Man's World.

"I have a mission for you." Hippolyta replied. Steely determination filled her voice. Making it known that whatever mission she assigned, will be completed and executed with success.

"What kind of mission, your Majesty?" Something in her queen's voice frightened Philippus. A voice she figures, to be only on a mother who has a deep hatred to the highest degree for men. She used to have it too, but after thousands of years of healing, Philippus finally moved beyond that. She still remembers the horrors of being imprisoned and slaved to savage men, but she knows that there are still good men out there.

"I need you to send someone to Man's World. Gotham City to be exact. To meet up with my future son-in-law and..." with a grin that can only be described as evil, "have a word with him."

"My Queen, do you think that is advisable. The Princess will not be pleased that you put her fiancé's life in danger." Philippus voiced her concern of the matter. Particularly because Diana might not come back with new magazines if she finds out her fiancé was killed.

"I will not kill him. He has already conceived a child with my daughter. I just want him to know something. That a women's scorn is nothing compared to an Amazon's fury. It will be a little payback for taking my daughter away from me and a little warning to what might happen if he abandons my daughter."

"Who do you want me to send, my Queen?" Hippolyta already knows who she wants to send. Her eyes lit up on the thought of Batman meeting this certain Amazon. Not missing the look on her queen's face, Philippus try to dissuade her queen from the irrational decision. "My Queen, she is unstable!"

"I do not care. Send her."

"But-"With a raised hand, effectively silencing her Commanding General, Hippolyta continued.

"Send in… Artemis."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think.

P.S. - "Like a lion on a deer… oh wait, a deer isn't in Africa… an antelope!" –Dwight Howard on playing a whole bunch of little kids in basketball. And if you guys want to know why I made Cassandra Cain, into Cassandra Wayne; it's pretty simple. She is not very proud of being a Cain. Since her father pretty much used her and robbed her of a normal childhood. She views Bruce more as a father than her real dad. So, she is the only one that is really adopted and I think she is the most badass Batgirl EVER! I think to Bruce, he doesn't want to replace Dick and Tim's parents.

P.S.S. –People always say I give out great advice, both in life and in general, so I give you this one; DO NOT PICK UP THE NEW 52 COMICS. They took out Cassandra (Batgirl), Wally West, and Donna Troy!

And my replies to some of the reviews are below.

**Madge58**: I was actually implying she was already pregnant. But I don't think Diana would prevent her kids from seeing their grandma. She loves Themyscira & her mother too much.

**Acarolin95**: No, she doesn't lose her powers (I thought I made that clear). & I don't think she will be a housewife. More like a…super mom (which I believe all mothers are.)

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**: Yep, she is.

**yellowstar128**: Aren't all females the dominate one in a relationship. Lol. I was never the guy who was in charge. I thought I was at times, but wasn't really. Girls pretty much control everything in a relationship.

**Chaosmob**: Yeah, she would. But this isn't New 52, so I'm not going to make Diana do that.

**And remember to review. It lets me know whether you guys like it or not. Or to even continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I had been busy for a couple of weeks. Getting ready to go to college, ACT, finals, etc. Then there was prom and I got some girls grinding on… Oh well you guys are probably not interested in my life, so lets get back to reading my not so funny story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

A tall red headed woman stands on an open field holding a bow. The field was not like the rest of the island, where nature thrives openly without human interventions or even the majestic city that lies within the island. The field was open, no trees besides the ones in the perimeter of the vast field. The grass was damped, being repeatedly step on and use. While in some areas, there are dirt where the warriors of the island spar and practice their ancient form of fighting. To an outsider's point of view, it would look like a violent form of wrestling and MMA fighting mix together. If it was raining and the warriors are still sparring, it would be considered in 'Man's World' point of view as mud wrestling between very hot supermodel women.

In the open field, the tall red headed woman stands across three targets. Her usual targets were usually a wood painted with red rings within red rings until an apple size red bull's eye in the middle. But now, those wooden targets have pictures upon them; particularly all males who look Caucasian. The one in the right have a picture of an overweight male with a 5 o'clock beard with a somewhat long hairstyle. Judging by the funny look on his face, people can already tell he is a comedian. In the middle lays a picture of a young Canadian male with light hair and an Elvis hairstyle with the sides of his head shaved. In the left was an extremely handsome man with a long hairstyle; most likely have been in a lot of women's fantasy. But to the tall red headed woman, they were all evil in some form or another.

Pulling two arrows from the quiver strapped on her back, she readies her bow. Placing an arrow between her right index finger and middle finger. And the other arrow between her ring finger and pinkie. She pulled the arrows on the strings of the bow and aim to the target on the right.

"You harass women of all ages. If I ever get out of this island, I would personally hunt you down and send your comedy career down to Tartarus." She performed her trick shot and the arrows hit Jack Black's picture where his nipples were supposed to be; just where she was aiming for. Pulling another arrow out of her quiver, she readies her bow and arrow again and aims at the picture in the middle.

"You hypnotized masses of young women with your music. I would applaud you for terrorizing the male population of Man's World, but you are still a male yourself," she let go and the arrow hit Justin Bieber's picture right below his waist where his anatomy would be, "I would castrate you, but your voice already suggested someone already has." Pulling another arrow out of her quiver, she readies her bow and arrow for the last time on the picture on the left. The man on the picture looks to be the very definition of handsome. If he was living in the time before Herakles, he would be the most sought after by the Amazons. Most likely be used by all of them as someone to bear future Amazons with. Just as the red headed Amazon let go of her bow, Philippus come from behind the last target carrying a scroll.

"Artemis, may I-"Philippus look at the target she aimed for and immediately panic, "Brad Pitt, NOOO!" She drops the scroll in her hand and deflects the incoming arrow with her bracelets, stopping it from its destination. Philippus detach the picture from the wooden board and clutch it to her chest.

"You're pitiful Philippus. Mooning over a man."

"It is not just any man. It is Brad Pitt." Knowing Philippus have a point, Artemis decided to get right into business of what the General wants with her.

"What do you need Philippus?" Remembering why she has to see Artemis, Philippus grab the scroll from the ground and hand it to Artemis. Her other hand lay protectively over the Brad Pitt picture. Opening the scroll, Artemis begins to read the writings on the scroll, but got bored after reading the fifth word. Knowing how much Artemis hates reading, Philippus summarizes what is written on the scroll.

"It is an order from the Queen. She is sending you to Man's World to meet the Princess's fiancé in Gotham City and intimidate him. Sending him a message to not toy with the Princess's heart or else." Artemis eyes widen with the news that is delivered. She might have a chance to end Jack Black's life after all.

"Wouldn't Princess Diana be against this? This is the man she is giving up her immortality for."

"Yes. Which is why you cannot kill him or your personal favorite, castrate him. Queen Hippolyta is expecting grandchildren and a scared husband in the end. And from the details the Queen has given us, the man likes to keep things to himself. So you don't have to worry about the Princess's wrath if she ever finds out that he is hurt." Artemis was having bad feelings about this. Her instincts tells her that the Princess can get her man to spill about everything if she wanted to and wouldn't be safe from the Princess's wrath. But the temptation of going to Man's World and finally doing something besides training was too hard to resist.

"It will be a pleasure to humiliate that pointy eared demon." Artemis cracks her knuckles and started to head towards her quarters to prepare for her trip to Man's World. Her lips were widening to a grin and her face had a look of determination. She knows this would be an easy task so she will have enough time to go after other evil men that populate Man's World.

"Artemis, the Queen has told me to advise you to not underestimate him. Princess Diana would not have chosen just any weak man." Philippus hope Artemis takes the Queen's advice. She knows from the look on Artemis face, that she has already underestimate Batman. A man with no superpowers, hangs around people who do have superpowers, and becomes a Hero of Themyscira is not a man to be taken lightly.

With a raised eyebrow, Artemis replied amusingly, "How hard is it to intimidate a mere mortal?"

* * *

"Of all the idiotic, stupid things you drag me into…" John grunted sitting in the passenger seat, "This has got to be the most embarrassing." He was with Flash in his new so called 'Flash Mobile'. A red 1970's Dodge Charger with 26" platinum rims, with gold lightning bolts coming from the front and extending to the sides of the car, and a white convertible roof. Classic, simple, and completely renewed as it have all the engines and car parts of a new car. It was a gift for Wally's birthday party from Bruce.

John Stewart and Wally West were on a road trip across the country as Wally called it 'the two traveling superheroes on wheels'. They are currently in Kentucky driving to go eat at a restaurant that Wally wanted to go to when they cross the state border. But Wally seemed to have an idea about the trip. John hated Wally's idea. In fact, he thought that it makes both of them look stupid. But since he hasn't had time to have some male bonding time with Flash in a while, he was willing to look ridiculous just for old time sakes. But he isn't going to tell Wally that. Otherwise, he might bring him along with his crazy pranks. Like three months ago when he superglue Batman's seat in the Founder's Meeting Room seconds before he sat down. As hilarious as it was, Flash became the 'Fastest Man with a Limp' for a couple of weeks.

"Oh come on, GL! It will be fun. Remember, just like the commercial." Wally drives around the circular pathway. He stops his car when the car in front of him stops as well. There was a line of cars waiting, from behind Wally and in front of him. As he waits for the car to move forward, he inserted a CD he found for the occasion. He specifically plays one song and plays it on repeat; an old 70's song called "Time to Get Down" by the O'Jays. As the car in front of Wally finally moves forward, Wally drive up the circular pathway until his car was parallel to a voice box and facing a giant menu for customers to see.

"Welcome to KFC, may I take your order?" said a female voice behind the voice box. Wally pokes his head out of the opened car window and replied in the most southern accent he could manage.

"We'll take two Chicken Pot Pies."

"Classic." John commented, remembering what Wally told him to say. Wally looks back at him and whispered.

"Not now GL. We got to wait until we're eating the pies outside the restaurant." John was looking at Wally with the expression that says 'really'.

"Why outside? How come we can't eat our food inside the restaurant or even in the car?" John knows he shouldn't have asked that question. Because he always ends up rolling his eyes at the answer Wally gives him.

"We are not eating inside the Flash mobile and I don't want to go inside the restaurant because those ladies won't be able to take their hands off me. You know how much the ladies love a celebrity." John rolled his eyes. _Typical Wally_. The sound of the voice box interrupted John from his thoughts.

"Umm… excuse me sir. We are terribly sorry, but we don't have any more Chicken Pot Pie's available."

"WHAT?!" John and Wally yelled simultaneously. After driving all the way to a specific state, just to go to KFC to get a specific food on the menu, the lady is telling them there isn't any more available.

"Do you want to order something else? We got a special for twenty pieces of chicken with a side order for ten dollars." Wally sighs. He really wanted to reenact the KFC commercial. Well, at least he can try to flirt with the drive-thru lady. Judging by her sweet voice, he can predict that she is probably pretty cute.

"Yeah…sure, let me get that."

"And what do you want for your side?"

"Your number," Wally replied. The drive-thru lady replied in the same flirty tone.

"A little too forward are we?"

"Nothing is too forward with me, baby."

"Don't you think you're been a little too fast?" Since she asks that question, Wally decided to drop the big bombshell. After all, he is wearing his costume.

"Baby, they don't call me the Flash for no reason."

"Oh, wow!" She sounded elated. Like she couldn't believe the Flash is flirting with her and asking her for her number. So she drops the flirty tone and adopted a sultry and seductive one. "Well… since you are the Flash, maybe."

"Is that a yes for the phone number?" Flash asks.

"I don't know. Stop by the window and find out." Flash was getting excited. As he was about to pull up in the drive-thru window, his eyes double in size. "Hey hotshot, that would be ten dollars!"

Flash did not expect this, out of all the possibilities that can come up. The drive-thru lady he had been flirting with was not the one he envisions. The vision to him was a hot college girl looking to have a little fun. Instead, he got a fat lady name Gertrude, who looks like she is tipping the scale on three hundred pounds, and in her early forties. What's worse is that she has a big mole on her nose and black molten teeth, probably from smoking a lot since he can see a circular mark on the front of her throat.

With the fakest, widest smile Wally can manage, he pull out the money for the meal and reach with his hand to the drive-thru window to give Gertrude the money. Gertrude receives the bucket of fried chicken and hand it to Wally. She still has a predatory look in her eyes. It was unnerving Wally a lot and he was having a hard time not flooring the accelerator and driving as fast as he can out of there.

"My phone number is in the bucket. Call me." Wally only nodded slowly as John try to contain his laughter in the background. As soon as they were on the road, John couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughs so hard that tears were coming out. Much to Wally's dismay as his cheeks got as red as his uniform from the total embarrassment. Patting Wally on the back, John complimented him for the fine job of getting a fat ladies phone number.

"Good job hotshot."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**P.S. - All my thoughts and prayers go out to the people and family who suffered in the Boston Bombing. I hope for the best and for people to not live in terror because if we do, we let the bad guys win. And for the people who lost their lives in the terror attack, Rest In Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Again.

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I am sorry if you guys thought the last chapter was short. But it was called 'Interlude' for a reason. Anyway, here is another update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bad Clouds**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

It was a clear night in Gotham City. The sky was clear from the clouds, letting the luminescent of the stars and moon shine. Shining upon the city landscape and cascading the populace with its natural beauty. Two partners, the moon and the stars, are surrounded by darkness and still shine bright with their light when all the other light from the world falls. And another beauty passed by the moon, looking for her partner. Her name is derived from the moon itself; Diana.

She is the symbol of faith, loyalty, and love. A lot would say she is the very definition of beauty, a real life goddess. But to her, all of that is superficial. To her, beauty is what's within one-self and what they do and how they define themselves is what makes someone beautiful. Which is why she fall in love with a man who can't see how truly beautiful he really is. A man who asks for no thanks, no praise, or any of the glory a warrior of his caliber deserves. A man who fights for a city that has taken so much from him. He leaves the battle scene before any of the people he saved could even utter any thanks. And people around the world don't believe he is real. Just an urban legend that was in no way real. How could a man, with no powers, terrorize the criminal underworld with just his body and will? In Diana's mind, that says a lot about what kind of man Bruce is. He seems to symbolize what humanity is and what it is about. Falling to your lowest level and feeling like the world is against you, then coming out of the ashes and rise. And she knows that he doesn't believe he deserves to be happy. And she knows that he doesn't believe he deserve her. That he is unworthy of her affection. And she has made it into a point to show him he does. Every last bit of her love and affection because she has given him, not only her immortality, but her heart. She tries to show him every day that she won't be like any of the other women he has fallen for. She will never leave him, no matter what. And she won't make him decide between her and Batman. Because she knows what his mission is and is very closely aligned with her own.

Now, Diana is looking for Bruce. His vitals that were connected to the Batcomputer shows that his heart rate was increasing before it went offline. This means, that someone has taken the Batman's suit off Bruce's body. Diana tried not to panic as she flies toward the last coordination Batman's suit was online. She knows he is the most intelligent and resourceful man there is. But she can't help it. Even though she was raised by only her mother, she would not let her children grow up without their father. She touches her belly, which have not enlarge yet, since she only received the news that she is pregnant a couple of weeks ago before she left for Themyscira. She knows that sooner, she would be deactivated from the active roster and she would be restricted on doing anything that might endanger their children. Looking at the coordinates, she let a small smile upon her face. His last coordinates was a building across from the Natural History Museum and the Iceberg Lounge. The same building that Batman gave his reasons for not dating her years ago and the same building where a gargoyle was unfortunate enough when he gave the reasons. He was probably there thinking about her and the journey they took to get to this point in their relationship; a soon-to-be married couple with a child on the way.

Finally above the building, she was about to descend to find Batman's trail when she heard a noise. It wasn't a groan of pain as she expected, but a cry of pleasure. Diana landed on the edge of the building where the gargoyles where stationed at. She began walking towards the dark corner of the building where the city lights don't reach and investigate the noise. She didn't want to be ambush, so she moves slowly and cautiously. She wanted to be prepared for whatever may appear in front of her. As her sights improved upon the darkness, she was able to discern who cause the noise she heard. And nothing could have prepared her to the sight she was witnessing.

She found Batman. But he wasn't wearing his Batsuit. In fact, he was completely naked. Glistening in sweat and hovering over another naked woman. A woman Diana recognize as Catwoman. Diana's eyes had a look of devastation. She wanted to cry so badly, but don't want to give herself out. She just caught her fiancé cheating on her. And in the building that meant so much to them. Her heart was breaking to everything she was seeing and hearing.

Catwoman was moaning over pleasure for every thrust Bruce gave to her. Legs wide open for Bruce to access to. He was moving so fast and hard inside her that her whole body was shaking with every thrust and she had to put a palm on Bruce's defined abs for him to slow down a little. Diana could tell they were in the middle of ecstasy when Catwoman arch her back and try to bring her body closer to Bruce. An almost evil grin appears on Catwoman's face. Then she looked sideways and saw Diana standing there with a devastated look.

"He's mine now, Wonder Bitch." Diana couldn't even begin to understand. She thought Bruce love her. How could he do something like this? She places her hands on top of her belly. She was shaking her head; thinking how could have this happen.

No.

Noooo…

"NO!"

Diana bolted upright on the massive bed. Her body was sweating and the royal garment she was wearing was drenched. _It was just a dream._

She looked around and recognizes the room as her old royal chamber. Looking out of the balcony, it was in complete darkness besides the torches on either side of the door frame. If she has to guess, nighttime in Gotham was about to begin. _A quick call to Bruce wouldn't hurt._

Diana knows she shouldn't worry. Bruce would never cheat on her for another woman. He is a noble and faithful man. In either case, she would break every bone in his body and crush his little 'Twins' down below before that ever happens. But every day, she still fears that someone will take her Bruce away from her.

Changing to some clothes that weren't drench in sweat, she grabs a torch from the balcony and made her descend to the ground below. Heading towards her Invisible Jet parked closed to the harbor in a clear field. She just hopes Donna didn't use it again to go to Mexico and load it up with burritos.

* * *

"So, where is this Gotham City Philippus?" Artemis and Philippus were walking towards the harbor. Where Artemis will make her departure to make her travels to her destination in a dingy, where her weapons and supplies are at. The pathway illuminated in the dark from the torch Philippus is carrying.

"All the information you needed were in the scroll the Queen has given you Artemis. Just go follow her orders and eventually, you will reach your destination." Even though Artemis can't read yet, she has an excellent memory of what people say. So it was easy for Philippus to just tell her the orders the Queen has given her for Artemis to make a quick trip to Gotham and back. Princess Diana would be heading back to Man's World in about a week, ending her three week vacation in Themyscira. Enough time to hunt down and intimidate Batman without Diana's knowledge.

Then, Artemis senses started picking up sounds from behind them. She heard footsteps and a fire from a torch.

"Philippus, there is someone behind us. Heading in our direction." Artemis whispered. She might not have been gifted with powers as much as Diana, but she wasn't named after the Goddess of the Hunt for nothing.

"Someone is up in the middle of the night?" Knowing how dire it is for the mission to stay covert, Philippus handed Artemis a plane ticket to Olympic Airlines and pointed towards the dingy Artemis is supposed to take towards Greece. "Go Artemis! I'll distract whoever is coming this way."

Artemis started sprinting as quietly as she can towards the harbor. She had a clear path to the dingy when her head hit something invisible. Falling backwards to the ground, she started picking herself up with a groan of pain. While Philippus smack her palm to her forehead. She couldn't believe Artemis just ran into Diana's Invisible Jet. Hearing the footsteps getting louder, Philippus turn around to see who was coming.

Philippus couldn't believe her luck. Just the person they try to keep the mission secret from. As a means of distraction, she ran up to Diana and envelop her in a spin hug, making her back face Artemis, who was still trying to get up from her recent concussion.

Diana laughed as Philippus lets go of her. "Be careful Philippus. We both have torches on our hands and we definitely don't want to burn our hair." Philippus laugh as well, trying to give Artemis enough time to get to the dingy and leave. Seeing Artemis finally on her feet, she saw her making an arc pathway around the Invisible Jet, where the pointed front of aircraft would be.

"No, we definitely don't want that. So why are you still up Princess Diana? It is awfully late at night."

"I am just here to use the Invisible Jet monitor screen to make a call to my fiancé before his patrols." Trying to keep her head straight on Diana so she wouldn't raise suspicion, Philippus uses her peripheral vision to look at Artemis. She was at the wooden docks and ten feet from the dingy when Artemis slips on a banana peel making a loud thud sound.

"What was that?" Diana asks. Philippus immediately panics and as Diana was about to turn around, she cup Diana's face and kiss her. _Well this is awkward._ Philippus thought.

To say that Diana was shock would be a major understatement. This is more awkward for her since she view Philippus as an aunt. _Mother will surely not approve of this behavior._

Philippus saw Artemis crawl toward the dingy and fall inside it. Probably to rest a little before she start heading to Greece. As Artemis disappears from her view, she let go of Diana face.

"Uhmm… I was just…showing you how to kiss your fiancé." Okay, that was the lamest excuse Philippus has ever come out with, but Diana seems to buy it… a little.

"Uhmm…thank you sister," Not knowing what else to say to another woman kissing her, Diana just say what was on her mind, "I am sure he will be delighted to know I learn something new." Turning around from the awkward situation, Diana opens the Invisible Jet's cockpit and flew inside. Once inside, she closed the cockpit and turn on all the electronic equipments inside.

After Diana closed the cockpit, Philippus looked over the docks again and saw Artemis already paddling towards Greece. _Great Hera that was close!_

* * *

Turning on the monitor screen, Diana made the call to the Batcave's supercomputer. Waiting for a couple of moments, the screen was blank until Bruce's face fill the screen; much to Diana's relief that she caught him before he went on his patrols. He was wearing his Batsuit without the cowl on, showing his handsome face.

"Princess," Bruce lips widen into a grin, knowing that Diana misses him as much as he misses her. "Miss me?"

"Yes," Diana smiled at him. She will always be his Princess and she was pretty sure that he will always be her Knight. It was like one of those fairytales she has read when she arrived in Man's World. "I wish you were here."

"You know that can't happen. Your mother doesn't let any men on the island remember."

"Yes, but she wants to meet you." Bruce didn't look surprised by that. Like he expected it all along, which considering he is the World's Greatest Detective, probably did.

"I know. But I won't let her break her own laws just for me. Tell her if she-"Bruce was cut off by some squeaky barking. Diana got curious and raises an eyebrow at Bruce. "Ace, get off the keyboards. Now!"

Now Diana is very curious. Who is this Ace, Bruce is yelling at? And why does she hear barking? Did Bruce buy her a new puppy? She received some of the answers she was looking for when a cute black puppy appeared on the screen. If she has to guess, the puppy was Ace. And Diana's face exploded in joy. She always loves animals.

"Oh, Bruce! You bought me a puppy? Aww!" Diana asks. Bruce was looking at Diana like she has grown a second head. It baffles him that a cute puppy can make anybody act like that. He blames it on men domesticating wolves to be their pet. He was about to answer her question when Ace accidently hit a red button on the keyboards. Red lights start flashing in the Batcave and a female, robotic voice sounded throughout the cave.

"Protocol Ten initiated! Protocol Ten initiated!" Bruce grounded his teeth in frustration. He definitely doesn't need to deal with this right now.

"Bruce! What's happening?" Dick came running down on the stairways with Cassandra and Tim behind him. He looked frantically around and saw the red flashing lights. He saw Bruce in front of the Batcomputer, franticly typing on the keyboards with a lot of speed. The Batcomputer's screen was split with Diana on the right side and a series of codes Bruce is typing on the left side. And Ace sitting on Bruce's chair, looking like someone has taken his favorite chew toy.

"Stall the Batmobile! Give me some time to deactivate Protocol Ten!" Bruce ordered. All he got from them was a confused look.

"Stall the Batmobile?" Tim asked.

Then, everybody in the Batcave looks at the Batmobile. The engines turned on by itself. _This is definitely not good. _Bruce thought.

"Bruce, what's going on? Do you need my help?" Diana asked from the monitor screen. From what she is seeing from her monitor screen, things are about to get hectic in the Batcave.

"No. Enjoy your vacation. I'll handle this." Bruce wasn't even looking at Diana anymore. He is more worried about the Batmobile now to get distracted.

"Okay… Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"… I love you." Now Bruce had to look at Diana. She was looking at him with a mixture of worry and affection. Trying to ease her mind of the current situation he was on, he replied with a grin on his face.

"I love you too. And don't worry about me."

"That is hard for me to do Bruce. You know I always worried about you."

"I know. But I am more worried about you and our baby's safety." Diana's eyes widen with the realization that Bruce already knows she is pregnant. She guesses that he figured it out when she made an appointment with Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Now, his grin turned into a full blown smirk. He ended the call; leaving a lasting impression like he always does.

Diana shakes her head in amusement and turned off the Invisible Jet and opened the cockpit. She really wants to head back to Gotham and help Bruce with the situation he was now on. But she has faith in him. She always has.

* * *

Bruce looks back at the Batmobile. Everybody that was there was looking at it cautiously. It was shaking violently but he knows it will become very dangerous when it stops shaking. Bruce sent Ace, who was lying down in his chair, one of his infamous glares to teach the puppy a lesson. Ace immediately buried his head in his chest and started whimpering.

"Tim, do you remember the code I taught you."

"Yeah… I'm guessing that is the code to deactivate Protocol Ten." He replied back.

"Yes. Put it on the computer," Just as Bruce gave him the orders, the Batmobile stop shaking, "Now!"

Tim hurriedly ran towards the Batcomputer and start typing the deactivation codes in as fast as possible. The Batmobile's parts started sliding and shifting. The wheels in the front contort and transformed into giant robotic gauntlet arms. The hood shifted and began taking the shape of the robots chest. While the back wheels did the same as the front wheels but took the shape of the robot's legs. The robot that used to be the Batmobile stood up and a head appeared on top of it. The head had pointy ears and white slits for eyes. There was no mouth, but just a covering where it should have been. The robot looks to be a gigantic robot version of Batman without the cape. What took its place is the thruster that was usually used to accelerate the Batmobile was attached to the back of the robot's back.

There was only one word that came across the minds of everybody in the Batcave. _Crap._

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love those cliffhangers. And yeah, I made the Batmobile into a 'Transformer'.**

**Thank you guys again for all the reviews. You guys help keep this story alive. Literally.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As I have been saying for the last four to now five chapters, I do not own anything. Not even Kelis Milkshakes. Lol, that doesn't sound right.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way of me finishing this. Then when I finally had some free time, I had a writer's block. I know how to end the story, but just forgot how to write it. Also, I pretty much redone a lot of stuff that I wrote down and made a new scene. I never did an action scene so I hope you guys like this and can visualize it while reading. Either way, I finally finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Roll Out**

* * *

The mechanical advancement of the robot was nothing short of amazing. An achievement that surpass all automobiles that it will go down as legendary as its creator. Just the image alone could have made any scientist drool like a teenage boy looking at his favorite porn star videos. The robot was futuristic in its look and its technology, a real marvel to behold. The Batman insignia was lighting up in a blood red hue in its armor chest. The giant thruster, that used to accelerate the Batmobile to incredible speeds, attached to its back. The wheels that was on the back of each leg that spin for a few moments before it stop. The gauntlet in each arm with three sharp edges that curve back toward itself as it can be clearly used as a weapon in a hand to hand combat if used correctly. The mechanical head look like Optimus Prime during battle, but with white lenses over the eyes for protection. The giant robot was enormous, impressive, and to Bruce's preference, it was all in black.

Just as the human inhabitants that were in the cave were staring in awe at the mere sight of it, the giant robot joined its two hands and lifted it above its head. Now, they know that sightseeing is over and it's time to move or be crush in half like the Titanic. Dick and Tim jump for cover while Cassandra dash towards Ace and pick him up. Bruce did an aerial back flip and while in mid air, he put the cowl on that completes his transformation as Batman.

In the next second, the joined hands of the robot smash the area where the Batclan was a second ago before they duck for cover. The ground shakes and in its aftermath, left behind a crater with cracks and debris.

Batman landed on the newly leveled ground and instantly throws three batarangs at the head. He knows that he needs to take out the head because that is where all the programming, hard-drives, and command center was. So it was logical to take out the brains of the robot to end this as quickly as possible. If the robot reacts the way he wants it to react, his next move would be easy for him to execute and the fight would be instantly over with minimal damage.

The robot lifted its gauntlet arms to deflect the batarangs. Just the action he wanted it to do as the batarangs exploded and created a sizable amount of smoke. Batman sprinted towards the giant robot and take out one of his specialized grappling gun that can attach to pretty much anything from ceilings, walls, and criminals. He aimed it over his head as he used the grappling line to propel him upwards to the robots head. He let go of the grapple and grab two explosive putties as he went through the smoke. The robot was finally able to see him but was stunned still and was unable to do anything but look as Batman blur its visualization by the explosive putty he has put on both of its lenses. Batman went over the robots head, as it tries to grab him, and perform a front flip motion and uses its mechanical back as a spring board to give him enough distance from an impending blast.

As he rolled in the ground, he halted his movement with a three point stance as the end of his toes and the tips of his fingers in his right hand drag in the cave's ground. He took out a detonator out of his left hand and he pulls the trigger button on top of the devise to activate the mini explosives. Batman could hear the short interval beeping sounds of the explosive putty he put in the robots lenses and he gather his cape around himself to protect from the impeding explosion.

The beeping from the explosive putty stops and it exploded. The booming noise sent shockwaves through the Batcave. Dust and dirt flew like gust across Batman's back. When things seem to settle down, he looks back at his once beloved car and was surprise. The explosive putty didn't even dent the head. In fact, the robot's head look perfectly fine as it looks down at him.

The robot straightens its right arm at him as it made a fist. The hand retracted back and the absence of the hand made it look like his arm was a cannon. To Batman's dismay, it was. As the hole where the hand retracted from was starting glow from charging itself.

Batman immediately dash out of the way as the cannon fired in his trail. Putting a hand to his comm. link design only for the Batclan and Diana, he called out for his adopted family that was with him in the cave.

"Where's the team?"

"Cassandra just put Ace back in the Manor. We heading back down in the cave right now." Dick replied.

"Good. Put on your suits and contact Oracle. Tell her Protocol Ten has been activated and we need it shut down. Keep the frequency open so we could all communicate without having to touch up on this."

"Roger that boss." Dick noted. He motion with his hand to Tim and Cassandra to go get their suits and open up their comm. link as he contacted Oracle.

* * *

In an apartment complex, a girl was dancing in her room and was singing along to a song that was playing on her computer. The girl had glasses on that made her look very intelligent and did not deter the beauty from her blue eyes. She was a petite young woman with red hair. Her name was Barbara Gordon, also known as the Oracle. She used to be Batgirl in her teenage years until she met Cassandra. Since she had no future plans on staying as Batgirl, she gave up that mantle and passes it along to Cassandra who exceeds in more ways that Barbara thought was possible. Plus, she found a role in the superhero community that had become invaluable. She made a legacy for herself and the best part was, she could stay away from harm and still be as important to fighting the good fight.

Right now, Barbara was caught up on listening and singing along to old songs she used to listen to when she was younger.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours._

_Damn right, it's better than yours._

_I can teach you but I have to charge._"

Barbara was cut off from her singing when she heard a beeping noise on her desk. Walking towards it, she picks up the comm. link that Bruce has given her.

"Oracle here. How can I help?"

"Hey Babs. We kind of got a problem down here." She heard in the background was sounded like a canon firing. Right then, she knew that there was someone or something attacking the Batcave.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Barbara asks with the upmost urgency.

"Well, Bruce tells me that Protocol Ten has been activated and we need you to deactivate it since its trying to kill us right now." She heard him grunt and was about to ask if he was hurt until, "Whoa that was close. Damn zipper almost caught me." Barbara then figured out that he was just putting on his Nightwing suit. She had to roll her eyes at him even though she knew that he can't see it. Knowing the situation they were in, she brings Dick back to the real topic at hand.

"You mean you guys have woken up the Tumbler?"

"What's the Tumbler?"

"It's a persona I have given the A.I. And since Protocol Ten makes the Batmobile into pretty much a real life Transformer, I decided to give it a Transformer name. What you think? A little dramatic? I know what you are going to ask me. Like where would I get a cool name like 'The Tumbler' from? I actually got it from a friend name Chris-"

"Babs, we don't have time for an origin story. Just deactivate that thing."

"Gee Richard Grayson. You don't have to be a _dick_." She teased as she sat down in her computer and start trying to deactivate the Tumbler. "Okay. Give me a couple of minutes and the Tumbler will be down."

* * *

"Thanks Babs." Dick grunted. He looks back at the robot, which Barbara now called the Tumbler, trying to kill Bruce as he evades the cannon shots it is firing in his trail. The Tumbler got distracted as Cassandra came out of the flank and drop kick it in the head. It didn't do much as the Tumbler's head just turned the direction of Cassandra's kick. It aimed its cannon at Cassandra as she landed on the ground, but not before it got hit again in the head by a bo staff.

Dick can see that everybody was alternately hitting the Tumbler so the giant robot can't focus on any of them. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun, he charge behind the Tumbler and perform an acrobatic jump. He landed and straddles the Tumbler's shoulder and start hitting the robot with his escrima sticks. He jumps off the Tumbler before it could reach him. When he landed on the ground, he was about to throw a few batarangs at it, until he turned around to the Tumbler or where the Tumbler used to be.

"Where it go?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. It just disappeared," Tim replied, "I knew we shouldn't have given Alfred the day off. Something bad always happens when he isn't around."

"Oracle?" Bruce asked through his comm. link as he ignored Tim's remark.

"Umm, it seems that the Tumbler has activated its stealth mode." Cassandra, Tim, and Dick gather around Bruce in a circle after that statement from Barbara. They didn't want to be picked off one by one.

"How can I locate it?"

"You can't. You should know since you install Diana's Invisible Jet cloaking device on it."

"I'm starting to think that was a bad idea."

"Don't worry Bruce. I'm almost done deactivating the Tumbler. Just give me a couple more seconds." Out of nowhere, a net was shot towards the gather Batclan. They weren't fast enough to escape the net and were taken down as the four ends of the net attach itself to the ground and started tightening the net.

Bruce tries to use his gauntlet to cut off the net but it wasn't doing any good. He felt like he was trap in Diana's lasso. The net wouldn't budge at all. _This night couldn't get any worse._

Just then, the Tumbler appeared in front of them. It started walking menacingly towards them and a sword that appears to be glowing red came out of his right wrist.

_Of course it gets worse._

The Batclan struggles more as the Tumbler comes closer to them. No matter what they try, the net couldn't be cut. It was like trying to give Superman a paper cut. It was impossible. And what's worse is the Tumbler finally was close enough. It pulled its right arm back and started its downward motion towards Bruce.

He closes his eyes on his impending death. He tries to remember everybody that was important to him. The ones he cared for and the ones he love. He visualizes Diana and the baby he will never be able to see. No doubt she will be cursing his name for getting himself killed by his own car.

He waited and wait, but he was not dead yet. He took a chance by opening his eyes and sees the giant red glowing sword inches from his face. He could feel the red sun solar energy coming out of it. He blew out a sigh of relief, knowing Oracle stop the Tumbler in time.

"Whew! Finally done it B. Let me make it take a few steps back and transform back to the Batmobile. Then you guys can roll out to patrol." The Tumbler did what Barbara said and took a couple of steps away from the trap Batclan. It then transform back to the Batmobile. But they were still trap to the ground by the net.

"Umm… Babs. Can you drop by the cave and help us out of this net. We can't get out." Dick asked.

"But a rerun of 'How I Met Your Mother' is about to come up." Barbara complained. Dick was about to argue until he heard Barbara starting laughing. "Okay, I'll be there. Just give me a couple of minutes and I be heading out."

Dick sighed and looks at everybody else on the ground. They didn't look too happy to be in the predicament they were in. But that's probably due to being raised by Batman.

Out of nowhere, Ace appeared. Dick didn't know how Ace was able to open the grandfather clock and how he just appeared out of thin air. He was wagging his tail wildly and started walking on Bruce's torso. Bruce's eyes widen to what he knows Ace was about to do.

"Ace, no! Get off, now!" But his orders went unheard or ignore by Ace as the puppy started licking Bruce's exposed jaw. Everybody started laughing at Bruce's expense until Ace jump off Bruce and started licking everybody else faces.

It wasn't until four hours later that Barbara showed up in the cave and helped them out of the net.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait on the story. Since it has been awhile since I updated this story, I'll see in the feedback if you guys want me to continue this story. So, review it up!

I got some replies to some of the reviews below.

**StraightedgeWingZero: **That would be kind of redundant wouldn't it? Don't worry, I would have her in future stories but not this one. I think after Diana, she would be my preferred pairing for Bruce as they have a shared childhood and chemistry.

**Lloyd RPGFan: **Thanks! I tried to keep this story as light-hearted as possible.

**Bat's Girl(Guest): **Thank you for thinking it's awesome.

**As19: **I knew you would.

**1Superman4Me: **Yeah me too. I was watching Transformer's when that idea came up to me.

**Pobre: **Yeah, they aren't really the very talkative bunch.

**patattack: **I love that show! I like how everybody seems to know kung fu.

**mbembet: **Thank you, come again!

**BVRG0614: **I'm sorry I almost kill you. Lol. But thank you for reading the story.

**Princess Aixa: **I'm sorry I can't update as quickly as I can. Writer's block, what can you say.

**dragonball256: **Glad you are enjoying the story.

**The Goddamn Dark Knight: **But that wouldn't be dangerous.

Thank you guys all for the reviews and a special thanks to **Delta808th **for pushing me to do an update. I told you I always keep my word.


End file.
